1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a lamp structure of which the entire length is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
The illumination lamps have been transformed into energy-saving light bulbs from light bulbs and fluorescent lamps ever since lamps were invented, and different applications of the illumination lamps lead to different illumination effects.
At present, most lamps individually comply with one single standard. Namely, each of the lamps is required to have one single specification no matter whether the lamps are light tubes or bulbs, no matter what lamp base of each lamp is, and no matter what the lengths, the brightness, and the shapes of the lamps are. Thus, materials complying with individual standards are required when different orders are received from customers, and the manufacturing costs of suppliers cannot be effectively lowered down.
As a result, many researches are conducted by manufacturers in this field for the need of commonly using the lamps with different specifications.